


Gem in the Rough

by godskinned



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, brief body horror mention, but its only there once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godskinned/pseuds/godskinned
Summary: Gavin is sent on a planet to go explore the new life that's there.





	Gem in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> man, this took awhile - so i participated in the convin secret santa on tumblr and this gift was for @hankercheif-husbando! i hope you enjoy what i wrote for you <3 and also thanks to @unacceptable-bisexual and my friend for betaing my fic!

“Gavin, you better hurry. When the moon on this planet hits the seventh cycle, there’s no way you’ll be able to get out.” 

 

He rolled his eyes, cutting the barnacle-like branch above him as he made his way through the clearing. “I’ll be fine, Tina. It shouldn’t take that long to find that… thing everyone has been searching for, right?”

 

A sigh crackled through the radio, the next words she spoke tinged with slight worry and annoyance. “Well, it shouldn’t, but it doesn’t mean something isn’t going to go wrong.”

 

His face tensed slightly at the memories those words stirred up, tightly gripping the radio in his hand until it creaked under his grip. It was a memory that resulted in the trauma of Tina, Chris, and Gavin worsening as they were forced to leave North behind on an erupting planet. The sobbing and shaking of Tina’s shoulders as they got further and further away had broken his heart. From that point on, the three were put under careful watch and assigned less dangerous missions by Amanda, who was more concerned with the health of the crew rather than how the mission itself went.

 

“Look, what happened with North was... something we couldn’t control,” Tina murmured, her voice quiet in an attempt to calm the astronaut on the other end of the radio. “She would’ve been angry with us if we stayed behind.” Bitter humor laced her tone as she spoke, the sound of shuffling in the background as the woman attempted to make herself more comfortable. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

 

He didn’t know. Despite the therapy and the conversations he had with his best friends who he had known for years, he still blamed himself for the outcome of the mission. Not that he’d  _ want _ to bring it up to anyone - the man was too self conscious to really admit it. 

 

“Alright, well, I’ll be checking up with you in an hour. If you don’t respond in that time frame” - he could hear the scolding in her voice - “I’m going to  _ personally _ go over there myself and hand your ass to the ground.” 

 

Laughter rung from the man at the thinly veiled threat, body shaking as he did so. “Alright, I know, I know.” He paused, taking in a long inhale before he spoke back. “I’ll see you in a bit then?” 

 

“Yep. Don’t die you asshole.”

 

_ How reassuring. _

  
  
  


**Half an hour later…**

  
  
  


“What the fuck’s going on with this planet?” He grumbled, making a sound of protest as another branch thwacked him in the face. “Maybe karma’s come to bite me in the fucking ass.” It was unlike anything they had seen before, the strange activity that popped up every now and then on this planet greatly piquing their interest. When the discovery of a new species was detected with the scanner they used in their base, it revved everyone's excitement to full gear. 

 

“Hell, I probably look like a crazy man talking to myself.” God  _ damn _ , was he getting sick of all these branches and trees smacking him in the face. If this didn’t end soon, he was probably gonna end up taking a different route out of this hellhole.

 

Apparently, his subconscious mind was too slow to react as he got too lost in his thoughts and walked face first into a pond.

 

The next seconds followed with the man desperately waving his arms in the air until he realized he wasn’t being dissolved into acid. Great. Now he wouldn’t blame anyone for thinking he was a fucking crazy guy wearing some weird futuristic suit. And second of all, it wasn’t even that deep of… water? Fuck if he knew.

 

Grumbling once more, he swam out of the pond until he looked up, coming face to face with a glowing one. 

 

_ That’s not something you see everyday. _

 

“The fuck are you?”

 

Whatever… it… was looked at him in shock, and in an instant, backed a reasonable distance away from the man.

 

_ Huh. So it understands me.  _ He made a mental note in the back of his head, making sure to catalogue as much detail about it as he could.

 

“Hey, hey, hey - I’m not going to hurt you.” Gavin said quickly, raising up his hands in surrender. “I’m just here to explore this planet.” 

 

The creature relaxed only slightly, its arms wrapped protectively around itself. Now that he took a closer look, this thing was strangely humanoid. One of the only things that distinguished it from an actual human was its hair - it was like a gem, though it glowed slightly and looked soft enough to run his hands through. The being’s body was pure white, and the only thing that was distinct were the eyes and hair. And now that Gavin thought about it… it - it was ...

 

_ Shit, it was actually kinda cute. _

 

“... are you sure?” Well, that’s another surprise. Its - no  _ his  _ \- his voice rung out like soft bells, though a sense of mystery lingered at each word. 

 

Gavin let out a grunt as he hoisted himself out of the pond, shaking the water out of his hair. He ran his fingers through it, trying to get it back to some semblance of neatness. “Yeah, I’m sure. I just hope I don’t freeze my ass off first in the next thirty minutes.” 

 

The creature- no, being- cocked his head curiously to the side at Gavin’s words, though he didn’t seem to question it as he abruptly stood up from his curled position, causing Gavin’s eyes to snap open wide at the sight.  _ Okay, never mind, he actually  _ is _ really cute. He looks like a goddamn puppy without even realizing it- _

 

Gavin wasn’t able to finish his thoughts when he was suddenly enveloped into a hug, causing him to let out a embarrassingly (loud) squeak of surprise as the creature buried his face into his chest.

 

“W-what the hell are you doing?” He spluttered, looking highly uncomfortable and wiggling slightly in his grasp- though he didn’t make any other sudden movements to discourage him.

 

“I… this is what you use to warm others, correct?” The being inquired, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder tentatively, the movements unsure but mingled with some confidence. His eyes shone brighter as well, the hue of driftwood that was flecked with gold.

 

“No … no, they- fuck, they don’t but-” 

 

_ C’mon, Gavin, think, think... _

 

“Do you have something, uh… like a blanket?” Gavin asked, feeling a bit awkward about not returning the hug back to him.

 

“A blanket?” 

 

“Oh it’s a…” Gently tugging away from the grip, he fishes out his tablet from his bag (thankfully waterproof), and scrolled through the various pictures before it came up with what he needed. “See?” He held it up to his face, showing the picture of the object. “People use it when they want to go to sleep or get warm.” 

 

“Interesting…” The creature catalogued every movement with his eyes, hands shifting as he shuffled closer to the device to take a better look. “The humans who visited here before had items similar to these.” He murmured, eyes shifting to the side.

 

_ Humans? _ It seemed like Gavin had voiced this thought aloud as the being’s head craned towards the human with a small smile. “Yes, they… it was a result of a wreck, where their burnt corpses had melted onto the seat.”

 

Gavin held the urge to nearly vomit at the description, face paling white quickly. “W-well that’s - pleasant.” Wringing his hands slightly, he seems to inch further away from the creature until the sudden reminder to call Tina hit him.  _ Oh no. Oh no, I forgot to tell her, fuck fuck fuck she’s going to kill me… _

 

“Hey uh… what’s your name?” The man quickly grabbed for his pack again to pull out his radio while trying to balance the tablet in the other.

 

“Connor.” The being- no,  _ Connor _ \- murmured, while  _ still just standing there and not doing anything. _

 

Nodding to seem convincing, Gavin began to rapidly press the various buttons on the small radio with frustrated groans. “Okay, well, Connor, I have to make a call to my human friend, Tina- is it fine if I leave just for a bit?”

 

Connor nodded at that and watched as Gavin walked off into a small clearing, not following to give the man some space. 

 

Once he was far enough, Gavin began to curse under his breath, grumbling about how difficult the radios were to use. Gavin was really the only one out of the three crew members who struggled, but he figured that was besides the point. Finally, after several tries the radio crackled to life, making his face light up in absolute glee before it dropped as quickly as it came, watching as the radio trembled in his hand before it burst, revealing the machinery inside of the device.

 

_ Waterproof pack my ass, why the fuck isn’t the radio waterproof? _

 

Dropping the radio onto the floor in defeat, he groaned as he rubbed at his face exhaustedly. Being stuck on a mysterious planet was a scene that you’d see in Star Wars or Star Trek - but now it was a reality, hitting him in the face as he just plopped onto the ground with another groan.

 

Connor seemed to notice his stress as he just stood there, stockstill until the man moved - he came closer as he tried his best to get his attention.

 

“Hello? Uh … Gavin?” Connor asked tentatively as he tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Lifting his head up in barely held back irritation, Gavin muttered out a “what” in response before dropping his head back to his knees.

 

“I have a place you can… stay at if that’s needed.” Connor fidgeted with his hands, seemingly nervous about the offer he gave. “It’s not the best place to be, but it’s at least something.”

 

_ He really didn’t have any other choice even if he refused, did he? _

 

“Sure, that’d be great,” the man groused with less than large enthusiasm as he stood up, starting to drag himself forward. “Where is it?”

 

Connor seemed to have some sense of humor as his lips  turned up into a smile, one that Gavin couldn’t decide whether it was condescending or not. “It’s certainly not that way.” 

 

Gavin came to a halt, letting the creature lead the way as he muttered even more complaints under his breath.

 

_ Fucking fantastic. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Weeks and weeks passed as he watched time fly by, becoming even more worried knowing that Tina likely thought he was dead.  _ Just like North.  _ There really wasn’t any way for them to check due to the planet’s atmosphere and unpredictable cycles,  and therefore there was no telling when they would come back to get him. The only hope he had was… just to fucking wait.

 

And waiting. Was it ever more entertaining?

 

He’d never expect himself to say that, considering himself to be a very withdrawn person - but Connor just interested him, with how he moved so gracefully, acted so scarily human, and seemed to get along with him despite his personality greatly conflicting with his. Connor took him around the area, allowing Gavin to visit the residents of the planet and try out the foods there - some of it was disgusting, some of it good. But he never judged, as the company of the creature was often more than enough to make him content.

 

_ God damn- he was falling for him, was he? _

  
  
  


“Hey, Connor.” Gavin suddenly asked one day while they were sitting together in the confines of his home, petting the weird dog-like creature absentmindedly while it panted happily under their touches.

  
“Yes?” Connor hummed, head tilting to the side in curiosity. 

 

“Do you know what…” Looking rather embarrassed to ask, Gavin shifts slightly before getting the nerve to ask. “Do you know what love is?”

 

Connor looked up in surprise before nodding slowly, suspicion in his gaze as he let the man continue with what he wanted to say.

 

“I have a uh… confession to make.” 

 

A painfully long silence lingered between the two as the man struggled to find his words once more, Connor’s stare only intensifying as he urged him by just his look to tell him  _ what  _ was wrong.

 

“I… think I… love you?” Gavin rushed the words out quickly, using the dog to hide his burning features as Connor blinked  in slight surprise before he burst out in laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Gavin muttered, now having the sudden urge to dive into a fucking hole.

 

“It’s -” Cutting himself off as he tried to catch his breath, Connor wipes the tears from his eyes. “It’s not like that. It’s just funny how long it took you to notice.”

 

_ Wh - _

 

_ Oh. _

 

The realization of those words hit him in the face as he stared off, looking even more shameful now as Connor patiently sat there, waiting for his response.

 

“So uh… do you wanna-”  _ Waving your arms won’t help, Gavin _ . “Wanna go on a date sometime?”

 

_ God, he was so awkward. _

 

“Sure.” Connor answered with a now  _ big  _ smile, pulling Gavin close as the man let out a umph in surprise. “I’d love that.   
  
  
  



End file.
